


(Not) Okay

by mmmdraco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Saves Stiles, Fire, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Sire Bond, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire worked a lot like Derek remembered, catching the Stilinski home alight when the moon was hidden away for reasons no one knew yet, and spreading faster and faster still until it consumed everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests on [my tumblr](http://superhappygenki.tumblr.com) sometimes and this is one such request come to life. The details are at the bottom so as not to ruin the story for anyone.

Fire worked a lot like Derek remembered, catching the Stilinski home alight when the moon was hidden away for reasons no one knew yet, and spreading faster and faster still until it consumed everything. The sheriff was lucky that he'd been working overnight. Stiles, however, had pulled enough late nights and early mornings in the past few days that he hadn't awoken soon enough, not until the flames had licked at his sheets and set his bed to burning, the blaze catching at him long enough to sear his flesh and hair.

He'd jumped out of the window, landing on his heels and shattering them, screaming out loud enough to wake the neighbors as he rolled to kill the flames that still touched him. The only luck he'd had was Lydia sensing him in the whispers only she seemed able to hear and sending out a text. Derek had gotten there just in time to hear the screams, horrified as he watched the smoke trail through the night sky above him and to watch the flames lick at the boughs of the windows and the timbers of the house, freezing in his steps before forcing himself to Stiles' side, looking him over for a place to touch him to try to take some of his pain. "Stiles, I can't..." He found a patch of Stiles' neck that still looked something like skin and pressed his hand there, his own heart too loud in his ears to allow him to hear Stiles', and tried to drain him of some of the immense pain he was in. His own body shook with the sensation as his veins turned black like the night, overwhelming him. "Stiles!"

"Turn me." Stiles' words were rough and harsh through his blistered lips, his eyes watering as he tried to keep them turned to Derek. "Or kill me." He grimaced, his face twisting with the pain that Derek couldn't seem to quell.

"I'm not an alpha anymore, Stiles. I can't-!" Scott wasn't there, though, and Derek couldn't imagine there being enough time to get him. He remembered his mother talking about the process of turning someone to his sister years and years ago, back before the first fire that had taken people from him, remembered her saying that alphas were the ones who made packs, but betas could forge a bond of their own if both parties wanted it badly enough. He didn't hesitate to sink his teeth into Stiles' side, drawing on his desire to bring the boy back to life.

Stiles twitched against the sensation of Derek's fangs, a low moan drawn from him, and went still a moment later just as the sound of sirens filled the air. Derek was glad of the darkness, careful as he scooped Stiles into his arms, needing to get him away from prying eyes and medical personnel. Either he'd start to heal soon or Derek would fulfill a promise he'd made not long after meeting Stiles and rip his throat out with his teeth. Never mind that his tongue tasted of ash and blood already. 

"Heal, damn it!" His own voice sounded foreign to his ears as he lay Stiles down in the forest, wondering how it was that death and strife followed the two of them so closely. At least this once, Stiles listened? The blisters on his lips faded away as Derek looked at Stiles' face, the cracked skin turning lush once more. It was a quick thing, almost too quick, before his pink-tinged skin and the faintest hint of hair already growing back were the only things to hint that anything had happened, though Stiles' eyes were closed. "Tell me you're okay, Stiles. Please."

"I'm okay," Stiles said almost immediately, his voice still rough, but without the force he'd had to put behind it to get his words out before. "I'm... I guess I'm a werewolf now?"

Derek pulled Stiles into a tight embrace, grimacing at the pain that still seemed to fill him, pulling more of it away as he could. "You should be," Derek said finally, breathing the words against Stiles' neck. "I don't really know how, though. I'm not an alpha. But I remembered my mother saying something once about betas being able to turn people if both of them wanted it enough. I guess we both did."

Stiles shuddered and sat up, picking at the burnt remains of his clothing. "At least I have a few weeks until my first full moon, right?" He pushed himself up to stand, looking back toward his house and swallowing roughly. "I should tell my dad. Right away."

"You should put on some clothes first at my place," Derek said, standing up to join Stiles. "Do you need me to carry you?"

"I'm good," Stiles said softly, though he started to head toward Derek's loft with an unerring accuracy that made Derek smile slightly. He'd always known that Stiles would be good as a werewolf, or at least better than most. 

Stiles ended up telling his father in a phone call made from Derek's phone when Derek realized that the sheriff would hear of the fire and would definitely assume that Stiles had been stuck inside when he wasn't found outside. "Dad, I'm okay. I'm... I think I'm a werewolf now, though, so at least maybe this year I'll be first line for lacrosse?"

Derek looked over at Stiles and inhaled sharply. "Stay here tonight. Tell your dad to come over to see you if he needs to."

"Hey, so, I'm going to just stay here with Derek tonight. You should come over to see me if you need to." Stiles grinned at Derek, listening to his dad. "Yeah, okay. See you in an hour or so. Bring breakfast for three and lots of it!" He hung up and handed the phone back to Derek. "I guess Lydia's going to be happy. All of my plaid is gone."

"She's not going to be happy about why." Derek gestured to the couch, sitting down on one end. "Sit with me?"

"Yeah." Stiles sat down toward the middle of the couch, his hands loosely clasped in his lap. "I'm lucky. My dad believed in good insurance and keeping important things in safe deposit boxes. It'll take time to replace things, but I've got time now. Thanks to you." His fingers dug into the backs of his hands. "Thank you, dude. Seriously."

Derek cleared his throat. "How many times have I told you not to call me dude? Just don't."

"Okay." Stiles pulled his knees up to his chest, his feet crossing in front of him. "So, um, what happens now?"

"You stay here as long as you need to," Derek said suddenly. "You tell Scott what happened and join the pack and figure out how to balance this with the life you led before. If you managed to show Scott how to do it, I know you can manage for yourself."

Stiles pressed his face against his knees, smiling softly. "Okay." Suddenly he looked up and Derek caught himself looking at Stiles' lips, watching as his tongue came out to moisten them, eyes focused on them as Stiles moved closer and was suddenly pressing his lips against Derek's and letting his tongue delve into the other man's mouth.

Derek pulled away, gasping and clutching at Stiles' shoulders. "Why did you do that?"

"Didn't you want me to?" Stiles looked confused, but not upset. And, really, the problem was that Derek had wanted him to, had been thinking it strongly. "Derek?"

"Your dad's going to be here in a few," Derek said, standing up. "I'm going to go ahead and get some blankets and pillows for you."

"Okay." Stiles leaned back again, still smiling, leaving Derek feeling disconcerted as he went about gathering bedding. What the hell had he done?

Things were a strange kind of normal for the next several days. The pack was surprisingly used to putting each other's lives back together by now, but Derek was hardly conscious of how it all came together as his focus was on Stiles: Stiles who suddenly shut up when Derek asked him to; Stiles who always seemed to finish up in the shower the moment Derek wondered what was taking him so long; Stiles who plied him with a kiss every morning before he left. When Stiles left for school that day, Derek hightailed it to Deaton's, glad once more that the man didn't really see much in the way of actual veterinary cases. "I turned Stiles," he said when the man came out from the back rooms, hoping the words were enough to convey what had happened.

"Interesting," Deaton said quietly as he let Derek into his office. "I didn't think you'd choose to sire him even in the most desperate of circumstances."

Derek could feel his heart beat slower as he realized what he'd done. To sire someone meant to enslave them for their own protection. No wonder Stiles hadn't done anything to anger Derek in days. "I didn't mean to. I didn't know..." Derek took a shaky breath. "He was caught in the fire at his house and he asked me to turn him or kill him." He met Deaton's eyes. "What do I do to break it?"

"There's only one way to break it. You have to tell him to do something that he can't possibly do." Deaton folded his hands together calmly. "You have to be careful there, though. He doesn't know his new limits. Besides, that, it's Stiles. Limits never seem to exist for him. I wouldn't tell him to do anything physical."

With a nod, Derek left Deaton behind and headed back to his loft, lighting sage and letting it burn in a stone bowl to help himself focus as he thought through the problem. When Stiles opened the door, Derek let himself try to guide his actions, tensing as he realized how easily he played puppetmaster and had done so since Stiles turned. "Fall in love with me," he said firmly, hoping that speaking the words would give them the extra power needed to dissolve the sire bond between them.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "What? Are you going to tell me to try masturbating next or something else I've been doing for years?" 

Derek's breath seemed to leave him as one solid unit torn from his chest. "That's not..." He cleared his throat. "Hop on one foot."

One of Stiles' feet lifted and he started to jump in place, acting as though nothing strange was happening. "So, I think I wolfed out a little in the bathroom today which was kind of weird. Claws when you're trying to shake it? Awkward."

A note of hope in his voice, Derek said with conviction, "Hate me."

Stiles froze in place, his expression dropping into something akin to horror. "Derek, what the hell?"

"Kiss me," Derek said as he stood and moved closer to Stiles.

"Uh, no? Not until you tell me what the fuck is going on." Stiles' eyes widened. "Dude, I..."

Letting out a huff of laughter, Derek pulled Stiles into a tight embrace and kissed his forehead. "You were kind of my slave, but I think I just set you free."

Stiles slowly let his own arms wrap around Derek's. "Y'know, when I thought of slave fantasies with you, this was not exactly what I had in mind."

"Be glad my fantasies about you only seemed to extend to you taking decent length showers and kissing me in the mornings." Derek let out a shuddery breath and let his chin rest against Stiles' shoulder.

Snorting, Stiles leaned his head against Derek's. "I expect that to change very, very soon."

His hands sliding slowly down Stiles' back, Derek let himself grin as his fingers brushed against Stiles' ass. "I do, too." He swallowed roughly. "Is this okay?"

"Not even close. We are wearing way too many clothes for a proper fantasy." Stiles let his fingers slip under Derek's shirt, sliding it up his torso.

Derek had never been so happy not to hear someone say "okay".

**Author's Note:**

> calilium on tumblr requested: "a fic where Derek has to turn Stiles (it'd have to be drastic cause he's awesome as a human) and something like a sirebond happens and they have to try to break it because Stiles does whatever Derek wants (even if it's not said out loud) and Derek obviously feels terrible about it.. "


End file.
